


All Your Miracles

by orphan_account



Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Ms. Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mentor/Protégé, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	All Your Miracles

Kamala had been eager to accept when Carol had suggested accompanying her on a more personal mission. Though the details had been left vague, she considered it all a necessary experience on her way to being a full-fledged heroine.

Carol had her misgivings about involving Kamala, but having invited her, it had been too late to rescind her decision then. Yet she had tried to avoid any cues that might tip off her young companion. Having chosen a neutral meeting place, a friend’s apartment had been the best Carol could arrange on such short notice.

In the front room; Kamala sat on the couch, a curious gaze set on Carol. Standing by the window, Carol avoided the teen’s unspoken questions. Tapping her fingers lightly against the sill for a moment, Carol then relented. Turning as she face Kamala, showing a narrow, brief smile. “I don’t even know if she’ll come, so you don’t have to stay.”

A shrug as Kamala tried to keep the mood light. “Oh, well I can wait.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With Kamala fully absorbed in a story of Carol’s, the abrupt rapping at the door caused the blonde to swiftly end her story. A hesitant nod to Kamala as she got to her feet. Making her way across the room, Carol hesitated for a moment before opening the door.

Rogue was caught unaware for a moment, her second thoughts now discarded, she gave a simple nod towards Carol. In turn Carol stepped aside, letting the other woman step inside.

From her vantage point, Kamala pushed herself upwards for a better view. Then showing an oblivious smile as she called. “Hi Rogue.”

Causing the other woman to come to a sudden halt, shooting a glare towards Carol as she whispered. “What’s this about?”

A sigh Carol held her hands aloft for a moment then spoke. “Look. We didn’t resolve…things between us, so why not do it now.”

Rogue displayed a dubious frown, casting a passing glance to Kamala as she lowered her voice. “Right, but why in front of an audience?”

Yet was still heard, causing the teen to shuffle as she mumbled. “I could go?”

Swiftly Carol looked to her as she replied. “No, I want you to stay, ok?” Assured by Kamala’s ensuing nod, Carol looked back to Rogue. “Kamala needs to learn that there’s a right way to settle things.”


End file.
